The present disclosure relates to a coding device and a coding method for moving image data including a plurality of pieces of image data.
Moving image data including a plurality of pieces of image data is coded by a coding device (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2008-236789 and 2000-050254 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Documents 1 and 2)).
The coding device codes the moving image data by a coding system conforming to a standard such as MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) 1, 2, or 4, H.264, or the like.
The coding device for example adjusts a quantization parameter such as a Qp value or the like, inserts skip data in macroblock units, or inserts skip frame data in frame units, according to coding conditions.
The coding device thereby performs the coding process while adjusting the data amount of coded moving image data.